


Largo

by wtvrai



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Conductor!Off, Lots of terminologies I'm so sorry, M/M, Prodigy!Gun, Slow Burn, Slumps, Violinist!Gun, romance but not really idk you decide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtvrai/pseuds/wtvrai
Summary: At 15, Gun burned through Carnegie Halls. Off slowly climbed the pedestal of Sinfonietta.At 22, Gun burned. Off swore he’d never let himself see the ashes.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Punsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. I. Introduction

_"For every child prodigy that you know about, at least 50 potential ones have burned out before you even heard about them." - Itzhak Perlman_.

* * *

Tumpukan not yang menghentak dan dentuman timpani menggema di Thailand Cultural Center, mengakhiri _The_ _Rite of Spring_ oleh Stravinsky sekaligus mengakhiri _season_ orkestra Siam Sinfonietta pertama di tahun itu. Melodi terakhir yang menghantui itu bertengger di udara. Namun, tidak butuh waktu lebih dari tiga detik untuk suara musik digantikan dan diredam oleh suara tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh. Off Jumpol menutup folder partitur di pangkuannya dan berdecak pelan. Ia selalu berharap ada jeda tiga puluh detik antara not terakhir dengan tepuk tangan audiens. Tiga detik selalu terlalu singkat untuk memahami not terakhir yang dimainkan sebuah _ensemble._ Akan tetapi, Off pikir, kalau ia baru pertama kali mendengar sebuah musik yang dibuat dengan tema ritual pengorbanan wanita seperti kebanyakan penonton yang datang hari ini, ia juga pasti akan tercengang. Jadi, mungkin gemuruh tepuk tangan dengan jeda yang terlalu singkat ini dapat dipahami. 

Sisa tepuk tangan meriah masih terasa saat Off membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas bangkit dari kursi paling belakang orkestra untuk pergi ke belakang panggung. Setiap langkah mengingatkannya bahwa _season_ pertama tahun ini telah berakhir. Orkestra Siam Sinfonietta akan masuk ke periode istirahat selama dua bulan antar _season_ dan di bulan Agustus, _season_ pertunjukan baru akan dimulai. Setiap ketukan sepatu Off mengingatkannya bahwa sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri di atas podium dan menerima tepuk tangan audiens yang selalu datang lebih cepat dari yang ia suka. Sebuah senyum tanpa sadar mengembang di bibirnya.

***

“ _Ohooo_ , ini dia _principal conductor_ kita untuk _season_ depan!” Goda Nanon yang masih membereskan _flute_ -nya ketike Off membuka pintu _backstage_.

“ _Sstt,_ jangan terlalu sering diingetin. Nanti besar kepala,” ucap Tay yang sudah terlihat sangat siap untuk pulang dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja yang terbuka dua.

“Awas ya, kalau gue udah jadi _principal_ terus pas _rehearsal_ arah _bow section string_ nggak sama pas _first rehearsal_ lo bakal-” Off menghentikan kalimatnya dan memberikan gestur memotong leher pada Tay. Nanon tertawa keras. Tay terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika ada tangan yang menepuk pundak Off.

“Boss!” Sapa Off semangat. Boss, _music director_ sekaligus _conductor_ mereka malam itu tersenyum ramah.

“ _Skip the formalities_ ,” katanya. “ _Any notes?_ ”

Air wajah Off berubah. Ia bergegas duduk di kursi terdekat dan membuka folder partitur yang telah penuh dengan coretan pensil.

“ _Not much_ , tapi kesalahan krusial yang audiens- _clasically trained audience_ \- bisa denger itu dua. Di _section_ 31, _piccolo_ masuk terlalu awal. Terus kayaknya di _introduction part_ 2 temponya sedikit lebih cepet dari waktu _rehearsal_? _It's not bad_ , tapi tempo yang lebih lambat pas _rehearsal_ rasanya lebih sesuai interpretasinya,” tutur Off sambil membolak-balik lembaran partiturnya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, senyumnya melebar melihat Boss mengangguk puas. 

“Kayaknya udah beneran siap nih, jadi _principal_?” Puji Boss dengan jenaka. “O _ne of Thailand's youngest principal conductor_. _Not a bad title,"_ godanya lagi. Off tidak bisa bohong, rasanya seperti ada listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Tay, yang sekarang sudah _benar-benar_ siap untuk pulang dengan _case_ biola yang sudah disampirkan di punggungnya, menyentil dahi Off hingga Off mengaduh kesakitan.

“Kenapa?!” Protes Off sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang ia yakini pasti memerah.

“Udah cek _opening setlist_ -nya belum sih?”

“Udah lah,” jawabnya. Tentu saja sudah. Mungkin sudah dua ratus kali, bahkan, Off melihat _setlist_ itu. Mengulang-ulang puluhan rekaman, membolak-balik partitur, memberikan coretan di berbagai _section_. “Sibelius Violin Concerto,” lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar. " _Challenging_."

**“** Ya, ya, Sibelius,” balas Tay. “Bukan lagunya yang gue permasalahkan,” lanjutnya (sayup-sayup terdengar suara New yang sedang mengganti baju beberapa meter di belakang mengatakan _boleh ganti nggak, sih, concertmaster-nya jadi orang yang lebih rendah hati dan tidak sombong_. Tay tentu saja berpura-pura tidak mendengar). “Tapi _guest soloist_ -nya.”

_Oh_.

Oh.

Ya, seperti _setlist_ yang sudah dilihatnya dua ratus kali, Off juga sudah melihat _soloist_ yang akan bekerjasama dengannya nanti selama dua ratus kali. Tidak, mungkin, khusus untuk topik yang satu ini, Off sudah mengulangnya tiga ratus kali. Karena tentu saja, dunia suka bercanda. Jadi dunia memilihkan _soloist_ yang, rasanya hampir tidak mungkin datang menjadi _soloist_ di sebuah konser _youth orchestra,_ dengan _principal conductor_ baru berpengalaman minim, di Thailand, apalagi. Mereka bukan di Vienna dan Off bukan Dudamel. Tapi dunia suka bercanda.

Suara tawa Boss dari samping membawa Off kembali ke percakapan mereka bertiga.

“Udah lah, jelas. Terus kenapa?”

Satu sentilan keras kembali didaratkan Tay ke dahinya.

_“AW._ Kenapa, _sih_?!”

“LO yang kenapa. Emang nggak panik? Tegang?”

Off berdeham.

“Buat apa panik?” 

“Ya soalnya _soloist_ kita kan nanti—”

“Atthaphan,” sela Off. Tahu. Ia tahu betapa berat dan spektakulernya nama itu untuk bisa keluar dari bibirnya, seorang _conductor_ baru tanpa nama, apalagi halaman Wikipedia.

“Gun Atthaphan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Okay so disclaimer, I'm no classical musician. I did some research for this fic and I know basic violin but that's about it so forgive me for any inaccuracies about orchestra lives as well as potential errors in music theory. I just really, really need to get this fic out of my system.
> 
> Pray I can actually finish this fic. It's a topic (and a pairing) dear to me currently.
> 
> Find me on twitter! @narangsalja


	2. II. Vivace (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of technical words here so find the end notes for some info!

Off Jumpol terbiasa hidup dengan puas. Jika ia membuat resume tentang perjalanan musiknya selama ini, orang juga pasti mengerti mengapa ia hidup dengan kata puas memenuhi seluruh inci tubuhnya. 

Singkatnya begini, Off Jumpol tumbuh besar dengan mendengar pujian dan kata _prodigy_ bersahutan di telinga kanan dan kiri. 

Lahir di keluarga dengan ayah yang memiliki usaha besar di bidang jual beli alat musik, Off Jumpol kecil tidur dengan mendengar alunan Nocturne yang dimainkan ibunya. Di usia 5 tahun ia sudah dikenalkan kepada piano, dan biola di usia 6 tahun. Anak-anak seusianya biasanya kesal dan mungkin bermalas-malasan untuk ikut les musik ketika mereka bisa bermain bola di lapangan. Tapi Off? _Off was a natural_. Pertama kali ia mendentingkan piano di usia 5 tahun, ia tahu musik akan terus ada di hidupnya. 

Jadi, di usia 12 tahun, Off Jumpol sudah mengantongi sertifikasi untuk _grade_ tertinggi di piano dan biola. Di usia 13 tahun ia bergabung di Siam Sinfonietta, _youth orchestra_ yang namanya pernah didengar bahkan di kancah internasional, sebagai _first violinist_ (ia masih ingat bagaimana rekan-rekannya yang berusia 4-5 tahun di atasnya memandangnya dengan heran dan kagum), dan mengantongi belasan medali emas kompetisi piano dan biola di dalam negeri. Di usia ini juga ia merasakan kompetisi internasional pertamanya, _Junior Category_ _Menuhin Violin Competition_ (walau harus gugur di _semi-final_ ), pencapaian yang membuatnya bisa berdiri sebagai _soloist_ dengan iringan Siam Sinfonietta. 

Hebat? Tentu.

Namun, kalau Off boleh jujur, dari semua pencapaiannya yang hebat di usia 13 tahun, memori yang tertinggal paling lama di otaknya adalah bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada orkestra dan, terutama, _conducting_. Ia masih ingat rasanya duduk di bangku _first violinist_ konser pertamanya dengan tangan berkeringat, melihat penonton yang berbisik-bisik dari sudut matanya, entah membicarakan apa, dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Kemudian, Boss, _musical director_ mereka saat itu masuk ke panggung. Mata Off menangkap langkah Boss dan telinganya mendengar dengan seksama temponya, dan seperti sihir, tiba-tiba irama jantung Off berdetak dengan ritme yang lebih teratur. Ketika Boss mengangkat baton, dan seluruh orkestra _bergerak_ , mengatur posisi dalam posisi siap bermain, ada napas yang tertahan di tenggorokan Off. Lalu ketika baton bergerak ke atas sebelum dijatuhkan untuk tempo pertama, ada tarikan napas yang seirama dari seluruh penjuru orkestra. Seolah di dalam pergerakan baton, ada sihir yang membuat orkestra yang terpecah belah menjadi satu nyawa yang hidup. Satu nyawa yang _bernapas._

Di bar 59 Rachmaninoff Symphony No. 2, Op. 27, 4th _Movement_ , di tengah orkestra yang diam untuk mendengar suara timpani, Off berjanji untuk berdiri di podium itu suatu hari nanti.

Sudah bosan mendengar cerita _prodigy_ Off? Sabar. Sedikit lagi.

Off, dengan tungkai kaki dan tangannya yang masih kikuk karena _growth spurt_ yang baru datang berlari menghampiri Boss setelah pertunjukan selesai dan, dengan seluruh keyakinan, berkata “ _teach me_.” Boss yang sempat bingung mengikuti arah pandang Off dan melihat mata yang penuh dengan semangat berapi itu menatap baton seperti anak kecil melihat sebatang permen. Boss tertawa, mengusak rambut Off, dan berlalu pergi.

Satu minggu setelahnya di sela _rehearsal_ mingguan, Off disodorkan sebuah formulir untuk _Summer Conducting Class_ Thailand Philharmonic Orchestra.

Kalian tidak mau mendengar jatuh bangun Off dalam menjadi _conductor_. Kalian tidak butuh mendengar seluruh teori musik yang pernah dipelajarinya dibedah kembali dan dipotong satu persatu untuk memahami seluruh _section_ orkestra ketika Off hanya pernah bermain piano dan biola. Kalian tidak perlu mendengar jatuh bangun Off untuk paham bahwa hanya karena ia berdiri di depan podium, orkestra tidak akan otomatis menuruti gerakan tangannya seolah ia adalah Tuhan. 

Yang kalian perlu tahu, Off Jumpol punya dua hal yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang: keinginan untuk berlatih, dan _bakat._

Yang kalian perlu tahu adalah Off Jumpol di usia 13 tahun memukau Gudni, _conductor_ Thailand Philharmonic Orchestra, dengan musikalitasnya tanpa dasar pendidikan _conducting_ sama sekali. Yang perlu kalian tahu adalah Off Jumpol diangkat menjadi _associate conductor_ di usia 15 tahun dan memimpin _community concert_ pertamanya di tahun itu. Yang perlu kalian tahu adalah di usia 16 tahun ia terbang ke Amerika untuk mengikuti Aspen _Conducting Academy,_ dan sekarang, di usia 17 tahun, ia diangkat menjadi _principal conductor_ untuk Siam Sinfonietta. Salah satu _conductor_ termuda di sejarah musik Thailand.

Dan mungkin sekarang kalian paham mengapa Off Jumpol hidup dengan puas.

Ya, Off Jumpol, yang sekarang sedang duduk di kafe kecil langganannya dekat _Music Centre_ , menaik turunkan kursor laptop di _sample program book season_ depan, selalu hidup dengan puas.

Tapi sepertinya benar kata pepatah bahwa di atas langit selalu masih ada langit.

Di atas Off Jumpol dan label _prodigy_ yang melekat di pundaknya, masih ada **_prodigy_ **yang sebenarnya. 

Di bumi yang sama dengan bumi Off yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kata puas, ada seorang pemain biola berusia 15 tahun dengan nama Gun Atthaphan.

Off masih menaik turunkan kursor laptopnya untuk membaca profil Gun Atthaphan untuk kelima kalinya hari itu. 

Kalian kira Off masuk ke Siam Sinfonietta di usia 13 tahun itu hebat? Gun Atthaphan menjadi _soloist_ di konser Siam Sinfonietta pada usia **6 tahun**. _ENAM tahun. Enam tahun_. Off tidak habis pikir. Anak berusia 6 tahun mana yang bisa memimpin Orkestra untuk memainkan Vivaldi Summer?!

Lalu kalian kira Off bisa masuk ke semifinal di _Junior Menuhin Competition_ pada usia 13 tahun itu mencengangkan? Gun Atthaphan adalah pemenang _Grumiaux Violin Competition_ di Brussels, Belgia, di usia **7 tahun**. Musik yang dimainkannya di final? Paganini Caprice No. 13. Ya, Paganini, _the devil violinist_. Seperti kurang rasanya Off dihajar dengan fakta bahwa Gun Atthaphan ada jauh, jauh di atas Off Jumpol, adalah fakta bahwa Gun Atthaphan mengantongi juara pertama _Junior Menuhin Competition_ , kompetisi yang sama dengan Off, di usia **10 tahun** , dengan memainkan Ernst The Last Rose of Summer. Off rasanya ingin menjambak rambut dan bertanya kepada dunia _SIAPA yang mengajarkan anak 10 tahun untuk bermain The Last Rose of Summer_?!

Gun Atthaphan, profil Gun Atthaphan yang dibaca Off lebih dari 10 kali ini menyadarkan Off bahwa Off Jumpol begitu _manusia_. Gun? Gun bukan manusia.

Manusia mana yang pindah ke Amerika dan masuk Julliard _Pre-College Program_ pada usia 8 tahun? Manusia seperti apa yang bisa tampil dengan Cleveland Philharmonic Orchestra di usia 14 tahun, memainkan Brahms Violin Concerto dengan durasi sekitar 40 menit, kemudian memainkan Ysaÿe Violin Sonata sebagai _encore_. Brutal. Bukan. Off yakin Gun Atthaphan bukan manusia.

“HEH!”

Off tersentak dari kursinya dan secara reflek memukul tangan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di pundaknya.

“Aw! Sakit!” Ringis Tay. Off memutar matanya malas.

“Salah sendiri.”

Tay terkekeh dan berputar untuk duduk di depan Off. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memesan sebuah _milkshake_ vanilla dan sandwich kepada _waitress_ sebelum menatap Off dan menaik turunkan alisnya. Off mengerutkan wajahnya tidak nyaman.

“Apa sih geli banget alis lu.”

“Halah, lu kali yang geli, udah kayak orang kasmaran.”

“Hah?”

“Itu,” Tay mengetuk punggung laptop Off. “Gak usah diliatin mulu kali foto Gun Atthaphan. Ntar naksir— AW!”

Off menginjak kaki Tay dan, seperti membuat poin, memutar sedikit kakinya sebelum melepaskan injakannya.

“SAKIT?!” Protes Tay. Kakinya sudah diangkat untuk dielus-elus. Off membuat raut jijik.

“SALAH SENDIRI?!” Balas Off kesal.

“LAGIAN apaan sih sering banget ngeliatin profil Gun?!”

“ _He’s our soloist?!_ ”

Off merasa Tay tidak masuk akal. Gun Atthaphan adalah _soloist_ pertama yang akan bekerja dengan Off Jumpol secara profesional. Tentu saja ia akan membaca profilnya dua puluh kali. Lima puluh kali kalau dia mau.

“Iya deh iya,” Tay mengangkat tangan. “ _By the way_ , dia _prodigy_ banget nggak sih?”

Off mendengus. Seolah Tay masih harus bertanya. “Jelas lah. Mana ada anak kecil lain yang udah mimpin LA Phil selain dia.”

Tay bersiul kagum bersamaan dengan _milkshake_ vanilla yang diletakkan di mejanya. “Tau nggak sih dia dua hari yang lalu baru aja selesai main di Carnegie Hall?” Ucapnya sambil mengaduk minumannya seolah berita yang ia sampaikan bukan hal besar yang bersejarah. “Terus _next gig_ -nya sama kita. _Youth orchestra_ dari Thailand. Aneh banget nggak sih.”

Off kembali memainan kursor laptopnya. Carnegie Hall belum ditulis di _sample program book_ ini. Pasti akan ada editan setelah ini. Carnegie Hall, di usia 15 tahun.

_Gila,_ batinnya.

“Bukan manusia,” ucap Off pelan. Kenapa Gun mau bermain di Siam Sinfonietta dengan Off, _conductor_ baru, masih tidak bisa dipahami olehnya.

Tay yang mendengar langsung tertawa terbahak.

“ _Agreed_ ,” balasnya. “ _J_ _ust don’t say it in front of him_.”

***

“Gun, bangun. _We’ve arrived,_ ” seorang wanita paruh baya mengguncang bahu Gun yang masih meringkuk di kursi pesawat. Ia berdecak, pasti ia akan mengeluh bahwa seluruh tubuhnya pegal setelah ini.

“Mmhh, masih _ngantuuuk_ …” rengek Gun yang masih setengah tertidur.

Wanita tersebut menghela napas panjang. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Gun benar-benar hanyalah anak berusia 15 tahun.

“Siapa coba yang maksa mau langsung berangkat ke Thailand dari sekarang? Konsernya masih hampir dua bulan lagi Gun. BIasanya juga kamu cuma dateng dari _first rehearsal_ ,” katanya. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan Gun sambil menunggu penumpang pesawat lain turun dan ia bisa mengambil koper kecilnya di bagasi kabin.

" _Becauseeeeee, I miss Thailaaaand…._ ” jawab Gun. Matanya masih terpejam. 

“ _If you miss it then you better wake up and get off the plane!_ Katanya hari ini mau langsung liat-liat _rehearsal_ Sinfonietta?”

Lalu seperti mainan yang baru disambungkan ke _charger_ , mata Gun terbuka dan ia duduk dengan tegak. Matanya berbinar ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertatapan dengan wanita itu.

_“_ Ms. Nook, kita akan langsung ke Sinfonietta? Bertemu Boss?”

Nook tertawa sambil menurunkan koper kecilnya dan koper Gun. “Ya, makanya cepat bangun dan kita bisa turun dari pesawat, _check-in_ hotel, dan kita bisa ke Sinfonietta.”

Jadi Gun Atthaphan melipat selimut yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, mengambil biolanya secara hati-hati dari bagasi kabin, dan berdiri tegap dengan antusias.

  
_Dua bulan di Thailand_ , pikirnya. _Dua bulan di Thailand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Menuhin Competition is one of the most prestigious international violin competition, started In 1983, England. Look it up! A lot of prodigies there.
> 
> 2) Rachmaninoff Symphony No. 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvuitFzDxDg&t=2967s
> 
> 3) Aspen Conducting Academy: eight-weeks conducting program, part of Aspen Music Festival and School, USA.
> 
> 4) Grumiaux Violin Competition: another violin competition, with MORE prodigies. The 7-year-old winner? She exists. Check her out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUEIvv1DkMI
> 
> 5) Ernst - The Last Rose of Summer: arguably one of THE hardest violin pieces ever written due to the sheer amount of technicality and musicality needed to play the piece. Check this out, it's insane and no 10 years old should've played this piece but hey. Prodigies am I right: https://youtu.be/bI-5HC9akW4
> 
> 6) Brahms Violin Concerto in D Major, Op. 77: https://youtu.be/ewhMUxxhb1w
> 
> 7) Ysaye Sonata 3. ALSO very, very, VERY hard piece to play. No 14 years old should play this as an ENCORE... But hey, prodigies am I right (2). Check this one out this guy is THIRTEEN so yes, prodigies exist: https://youtu.be/Yut9LgJBDlA
> 
> 8) Carnegie Hall: one of THE most prestigious stage someone can stand on. Used to be the home of NY Philharmonic Orchestra before they moved I believe. 
> 
> Find me on CC: curiouscat.me/narangsalja  
> or twitter: @narangsalja


End file.
